A Collection of Miserable Drabbles
by Corvin
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Miserably Ever After? You prompt me and I'll tell you. Ratings May Vary, rated M because sky is the limit.
1. Cuddling

**Prompt: Cuddling **

**Characters: Neji, Gaara **

**Rated: G**

**Word Count: 94**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**  


* * *

**

-Begin-

"What are you doing?"

Neji often received the question when he rolled over in bed and wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist.

No matter how much they did it while Neji was bound and blindfolded in a basement, Gaara didn't seem very accustomed to cuddling.

It wasn't very off putting to Neji though. He was certain that Gaara hadn't gotten very much physical affection as a child, so he would shrug off the inquiry and get comfortable.

Soon enough Gaara would realize it was just another way Neji told him that he loved him.

* * *

-End-

**Send in prompts and I'll try to do a drabble. This is just something to try and get some creative juices flowing and also just some NejiGaa to toss out there since I haven't gotten a chapter of anything finished in forever. **

**Don't pm any prompt ideas, for some reason ffn hasn't been sending me any emails, so just leave it in a review for me and I'll check on them.**


	2. Dinner

**Prompt: Dinner – And in light of the holiday, Thanksgiving**

**Characters: Neji, Gaara, Kankurou, Sakon **

**Rated: PG**

**Word Count: 226**

**Warnings: 1 measly little swear **

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**-Begin-**

* * *

He didn't like turkey.

Something about it tasted as though it had been marinated with dirty rocks in dish water. It was too moist, undercooked and he refused to touch any of the dark meat.

"Pass the potatoes"

Gaara liked potatoes.

"Gaara, tell your brother how your life has been" Not only did Neji seem to enjoy having another couple around, he was also obsessed with salvaging the non-relationship between Gaara and his overbearing, obnoxious, annoyance of a brother.

"Yeah squirt! What have you been up to?" And his overbearing, obnoxious, annoyance of a brother was taking complete advantage of the situation.

The redhead scowled and set up fork down, "Well let's see… It was last week- I hate you- the end"

He began eating again, enjoying the fact that not only was Kankurou obviously very offended, but Sakon had began laughing at him as well.

"Stop laughing! It wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was! He burned your ass!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yeah he did" Sakon licked his finger, touched Kankurou's shoulder and made a hissing noise that vaguely resembled a sizzling sound, "See? Buuuuurned"

Neji looked at Gaara reproachfully, "You should try to get along with your family"

"You're my family"

"Does that include everyone at the table?" Asked Kankurou with over exaggerated hope and big eyes.

"Everyone under a thousand pounds"

Sakon began laughing again.

* * *

**-End-**

**There, a brief, pathetic dinner scene. Plenty of prompts, THANK YOU SO MUCH! So I'll keep working on them. **

**I'm not used to drabbles so I don't know if I'm doing it right, but I gotta say this is really helping me, so I hope everyone is enjoying! **

**Kyo: JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE DRABBLES DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T GET A SPOT IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**They're not really notes… **

**Kyo: Yes they are baff ; 3;**

**Cool, so I love you guys again! Happy Turkey Day to those of you who celebrate, to the rest… Happy Corvin-Actually-Updated-Something-Day!**


	3. Ring

**Prompt: Ring**

**Characters: Gaara, Neji, Sakon**

**Rated: PG**

**Word Count: 520**

**Warnings: One tiny barely a swear, twitchy Gaara **

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**-Begin-**

* * *

Gaara's eye twitched, bad… So very bad…

"HEY KID!"

Gaara's gaze shot up from the sink where he had taken his engagement ring off to the figure in the window in front of him.

Sakon leaned in the open window and blinked in Gaara's face, "Hey, Kankurou got mad at me for licking the TV again and he kicked me out for two days. I'm going to stay here"

Normally Gaara would have retorted, possibly with a scathing remark, possibly with a bruise or broken limb, but not today.

It seemed his beastly-not-brother's boyfriend noticed the unusual behavior as well, "What's wrong? Garbage disposal broken?"

"Ring…" Muttered Gaara

"Seven days?"

"I lost Neji's ring… I took it off to do dishes last night…"

Sakon blinked, "Eh? Don't tell me it fell down the drain!!" He leaned over the windowsill, trying to get a peak down the dark hole. "If it fell down there, then it should be easy to get, right?"

"… I suppose" The crisis was nearly averted and soon Gaara would allow himself to calm down enough so that he could properly thrash the intruder.

"I have a flashlight on my-----" Sakon prolonged the 'y' sound as he fished into his pocket and produced keys with a mini-flashlight on one of the keyrings, "keys! There, just shine it down the drain"

Gaara did so, his green eyes searching frantically for a glint of silver or purple gem. Sadly, nothing caught the light, Gaara's eye twitched, "I don't see it…"

"Maybe it fell down the other one?"

"There's a stopper"

"… Neji's gonna kill you" Sakon sang, snickering behind his hand.

"If I were Kankurou I would have kicked you out for way longer than two days"

"If you were Kankurou then Neji would be with him and I'd be living here with Gaara" Sakon gave an odd smile was that rather reminiscent of a grimace to the redhead. Honestly, did Kankurou have no taste at all?

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY RING!??" He snarled, reaching the end of his patience and throwing the keys at Sakon's stupid, smarmy face.

Sakon's reply was a pathetic yelp followed by an 'oof' as he fell backwards onto the front yard. Satisfied, Gaara closed the kitchen window and trekked into the living room.

He was still searching under the cushions twenty minutes later when Neji returned home from the store, "Gaara, why is Sakon sitting on our roof?"

"I don't know…" Mumbled Gaara, replacing the cushions and sliding on top of them; he was trying to go for an innocent nonchalance but judging by Neji's raised eyebrow, he had failed.

"Ok," Neji his two grocery bags on the counter and approached him, "What are you looking for? Can I help?"

"He lost his ring Neji!" Sakon had snuck in after the Hyuuga and was getting into the Pringles he found in the brown paperbags, "You should dump him"

Gaara jumped to his feet to attack the nuisance when Neji began to chuckle, "oh is that it? I found it on the sink last night, it's on our nightstand"

Gaara's eye twitched.

* * *

**-End- **

**Corvin: Wah! Sorry that took so long. I started working on other stuff. All NejiGaa though J**

**Kyo: You're finally posting and it's not even a Christmas thing? You suck**

**Corvin: Frick you're abusive! No wonder I wasn't going to let you in! **

**Kyo: Pshaw! The love is there :3**

**Corvin: Uh-huh, anyhoo! Uh… More still to come!**


	4. Christmas

**

* * *

**

Prompt: Christmas

**Characters: Neji, Gaara, Sakon, Kankurou, mentions of Temari and Shikamaru**

**Rated: G**

**Word Count: 216**

**Warnings: More insults to Kankurou whom I love, mentions of violence.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**-Begin-**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!!!"

"Get the hell out of my room you whore of my brother!!"

"Gaara, it's Christmas, be nice"

"Wow, nice legs Neji… I am so sexually threatened right now"

"GET THE HELL OUT SAKON!!!"

"Now who needs to be nice, Neji?"

"Kankurou is here"

"Come on Gaara, let's go greet your brother"

"Can't we just pretend we're not home?"

"No"

"Hey squirt! Hey Neji! I'm putting the presents under the tree"

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?"

"Are you ready to admit Jack Nicholson is a better Joker?"

"NEVER!"

"Then I have no idea who you are!!"

"Merry Christmas Kankurou"

"You too Neji. Hey little brother, I called Tem on my way over, she'll be here around noon with her new boyfriend"

"… Joy"

"Don't scowl on Christmas Gaara"

"Is your family coming by too Neji?"

"No, they're in Europe for the holiday, but we'll be going to see them for New Years"

"Can I come?"

"Shut up Sakon"

"Stop being abusive you fatty!"

"Yeah, fatty"

"Gaara, Sakon, don't gang up on Kankurou"

"Thank you Neji"

"… Kankurou what is this?"

"Uh, I didn't know what I should get you, but I had some pictures of Gaara when he was little"

"Awwwwwh, shrimpy Gaara!"

"… I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Gaara, put the lamp down and open your presents"

* * *

**-End-**

**Corvin: I whipped this up for Christmas**

**Kyo: You're wasting time! **

**Corvin: NUTS TO YOUR TIME! Anyhoo, Merry Christmas everyone, let me go work on other stuff now, Byyyye!**


	5. Birthday

* * *

Prompt: Birthday

Characters: Neji, Kankurou, Temari, Sakon, Gaara

Rated: G

Word Count: 151

Warnings: Not much this time around, but I do apologize for the fact that's almost NEJI'S birthday and I'm just now posting this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't make money from writing fanfiction of it.

-Begin-

* * *

For the most part Neji could look back on his life with few regrets. Every mistake he'd ever made was simply learning experience that he gained valuable knowledge from. Unfortunately, not even the most oblivious of optimists could look at the state of the living room and not feel as though things would have been better if done a bit differently.

Gaara had not reacted well to coming home and finding Kankurou and Sakon, who'd made up after three weeks, along with Temari, who Neji had met for the first time the previous month, sitting in his living room wearing party hats.

Pandemonium had promptly ensued.

A few hours later Neji led Gaara up the stairs, "You seem tired."

"I was just bombarded by the family I've been avoiding for quite a while," grumbled the redhead, "future reference: surprise parties are a bad idea."

The Hyuuga chuckled, "I'll try to remember."

* * *

-End-

Corvin: Ugh! I have no idea how I managed to take so long to get a simple drabble out.

Kyo: I know how; you're a no talent, procrastinating, foolish fool!

Botan: Harrumph!

Corvin: Shut up both you! I'm Englishing, bwahaha.


	6. Media

Prompt: Gaara and the Media

Characters: Gaara, Neji, Naruto, er… Paparazzi

Rated: PG

Word Count: 147

Warnings: slight violence. I'm going with PG to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I make no money from writing fanfiction of it.

* * *

There was no way Gaara would ever consider the possibility of not being with Neji. That said; damn Neji came with a lot of problems. The most current of which were following him non-discreetly around town as he ran errands.

Neji warned him to expect them to show up sooner or later, but really it was Sunday afternoon, didn't these people have families, or hobbies or _anything else_ to occupy their time?

Gaara found it hard to believe that even as the lover of Hyuuga Neji, the public would find him very interesting.

"Excuse me."

He turned around and was immediately blinded by many flashing lights. "WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Ten minutes later Neji would be at home, chuckling over the _breaking news report_ that a crazed man, identified as Sabaku no Gaara, was beating a notorious member of the paparazzi over the head with his own camera.

* * *

--End—

Corvin: Damn I suck at drabbles… I don't know how people manage them.

Kyo: With actual skill and talent I'd imagine.

Corvin: If it weren't so damn hot I'd beat you!

Botan: It is hot, where's the pool?

Corvin: I don't have one.

Kyo: Then turn on the A/C.

Corvin: It's broken.

Botan: At least serve some cold drinks!

Corvin: There… isn't anything!!! –Sobs-


	7. Dustbin

Prompt: Dustbin.

Characters: Gaara, Neji

Rated: PG

Word Count: 492

Warnings: a tooda boot of language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I make no money from writing fanfiction of it.

**This drabble was written by Veta. **

**THANKS CONY!**

* * *

Gaara stared at the overflowing trash bin with evident distaste, his unmistakable trademark scowl pulling his overly full lips downward. It had to go, and he wasn't about to be the one to do it.

The waste was Neji's fault – that rich bastard had had the bright idea to cook Gaara a surprise dinner. As previously evidenced, the redhead wasn't particularly fond of surprises but found it within himself to give his lover and fiancé a chance.

He shouldn't have. Neji's creation was, simply, brown goo. It reminded Gaara of bloody snot. The brunette insisted that it was some sort of stew, but it had turned out to be far too liquidy, prompting him to add absurd amounts of corn starch only to have it become a thick dough-like blob. So, he began adding random things until it had a more reasonable texture. Clearly, Neji's definition of "reasonable texture" was questionable. Gaara had been skeptical as to whether or not the garbage disposal would survive the horrendous mixture, despite Neji's claims that the disposal had successfully eaten one of their metal forks with no trouble. Thus, they had thrown it into the trash and left it to fester amongst the rest of their inedible foodstuffs.

In any case, Gaara wasn't one to hold back on his thoughts. However, he knew for a fact that Neji had felt horrible about the whole ordeal and even mentioning it made the Hyuga's cheery demeanor diminish into something even Gaara almost found frightening. As such, he resorted to giving subtle hints, often commenting that the bin would soon have to be emptied or that it was beginning to overflow. Yet, despite his subtleties, Neji never managed to catch on.

With a set jaw, the determined redhead marched into their bedroom to find Neji pouring over a ridiculously large, hard-bound book.

"What the fuck is that?" Honestly, Gaara had a thoroughly extensive reading history, but the monstrous book in Neji's hands far outreached anything he had ever studied.

Neji glanced up, offering a smile as he used his thumb to hold his place on the page. "'Anyone Can Cook,'" He stated, holding up the cover for the other to see. "Maybe next time it won't be quite so terribly fucked up."

Gaara felt his throat clench and paused, diverting his gaze. "Oh." He backed out of the doorway and slammed the door, glaring at the painted wood before returning to the kitchen. The trash can stood by the sink, seemingly waiting for him. He approached it, giving it his best scowl before viciously ripping off the lid.

"Meet your conqueror, you decaying pile of shit." With that, he tied the drawstrings into a simple bow, lifted the bag over his shoulder, and headed outside.

When he returned to the house, he found Neji standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"You took out the trash? I was going to do it."

Indeed, Gaara was much too kind.

* * *

--End—

Corvin: Another thank you to Veta for--

Kyo: YOU HAD SOMEONE ELSE WRITE SOMETHING FOR YOU?!?! You honestly sunk to that level...

Corvin: I thought it would be fun.

Kyo: Fun to not have to write. Tch.

Corvin: That too! Thanks Coooony :3

Botan: -Walks in the door wearing a toga- What did I miss?


	8. Emperor Penguin

Prompt: Emperor Penguin

Characters: Gaara, Kankurou, Sakon, Ukon

Rated: G

Word Count: 94

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I make no money from writing fanfiction of it.

-Begin-

"What in the name of sweet Satan is that?"

"It's an emperor penguin, well a stuffed animal… It's a souvenir from a cruise-"

"No." Gaara glared at his brother and then behind him, "I meant _that_, why is there two of them?"

The twins blinked and looked at each other and Kankurou frowned, "I told you that Ukon was coming to visit."

Gaara glared at the twins, "…I hate both of you."

Sakon gasped, "how can you say that to me when I'm wearing your underwear?!"

"You WHAT?!"

"Run Sakon!" Kankurou cried, "run away!"

--End--

Corvin: It sure has been a while, I haven't been on my lappy.

Kyo: I won't lie, I've grown too complacent to care.

Corvin: Well buck up!! We've got more writing to do! And Quickly! … I also have school assignments.

Kyo: I'll school your… buck.

Corvin: o.O Where's Botan?

Kyo: I dunno.


	9. Angels and Demons

Prompt: Angels and Demons

Characters: Neji, Gaara

Rated: G

Word Count: 7

Warnings: I suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I make no money from writing fanfiction of it.

Begin

* * *

"Let's go rent Angels and Demons."

"No."

* * *

End.

Kyo: I… I hate you so much.

Corvin: Dehehe, I'm a bastard.

Kyo: You are a bastard, born out of wedlock to a woman married to another man.

Corvin: Since this is basically a big middle finger to all you readers you'll notice I've posted another drabble. Please don't hate me.


	10. Roadtrip

Prompt: Neji plots a vacation that has Gaara and Kankurou together. In close quarters. In a car. On a week long road trip.

Characters: Neji, Gaara, Kankurou, Sakon. Mystery Co-worker

Rated: G

Word Count: 172

Warnings: Uuuh, not really any. Unless you're a Justin Bieber fan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I make no money from writing fanfiction of it.

Begin

* * *

At the beginning of the trip Kankurou was driving, Sakon was in the front passenger seat, Neji was sitting behind Kankurou and Gaara was sitting behind Sakon.

After an unreasonably violent fight between Kankurou and Sakon about whether the singer on the radio was Jessica Simpson or Rihanna− it was Justin Bieber−

Kankurou was driving, Neji was in the front passenger seat, Sakon was sitting behind Kankurou and Gaara was sitting behind Neji.

After Gaara bruised Sakon for the fourth time for being in his breathing space−

Kankurou was driving, Gaara was in the front passenger seat, Sakon was sitting behind Kankurou and Neji was sitting behind Gaara.

After Neji sighed in exasperation at his three sulking travel companions, he told Kankurou to stop the car.

Gaara got out first and phoned his work. "I'll be able to come in today, the trip is off?"

_"Can you make it in by 2?" _

"Yes."

After kissing Neji and ignoring the other two Gaara walked back up the driveway to change into his uniform.

* * *

End

Corvin: There we go, not strictly adhering to the prompt but I hope that was decent.

Kyo: It wasn't.

Botan: I'm sleepy.

Corvin: We can't sleep now or we'll sleep all day!

Kyo: We stayed up for this garbage? And now we don't get to rest? I'm going to go set your room on fire.

Corvin: Noooo!


	11. Teddy Bear

**Prompt: Neji finds Gaara's teddy bear**

**Characters: Neji, Gaara **

**Rated: PG**

**Word Count: 141**

**Warnings: Nudity, not that you can see it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

"The shower is free."

"Thanks." Neji smiled over his shoulder at Gaara but the redhead was still sulking. He rolled his eyes as Gaara stomped up the stairs. "Some days I want to just shower, Gaara!"

Their bedroom door slammed shut in response.

Neji sighed and stood up from the couch. Refusing sex from Gaara had normally been a frightening prospect, then a foreign one, now Neji found himself doing it more and more often. It didn't seem too bad, couples hit slumps all the time.

He shut the bathroom door behind him and drew back the shower curtain.

0o0o0o0o0

Gaara smirked to himself when he heard Neji's yell and subsequent footsteps up the stairs.

"That wasn't funny!" Neji threw the teddy bear at Gaara's head and stormed away before he could respond.

"Yes it was."

* * *

**-End-**

**Corvin: First time in a long time and that's what I came up with... I'm as ashamed as the rest of you are. Hopefully more to come at a later date on other fics.**


End file.
